The Essential Starfox Shorts Collection
by Coyote2486
Summary: A collection of Starfox shorts written by me! (Duh) They will mostly be random and out-there, so I hope you enjoy them. Crossovers may be included!
1. A Day in the Life of a Former Mercenary

**A Normal Day in the Life of a Former Mercenary **

Our story begins with Coyote in his apartment floor asleep. He had been out last night with Ashley drinking away at a bar. He had consumed far enough for him to be as drunk as a skunk. After his last mission with Starfox, they had disbanded and formed new lives. Coyote stayed with Ashley and they married. They had a son named Tim, who is currently 10 years old. He lived in an apartment complex with Fox and Krystal, who lived not too many rooms from them. He then finally awoke. His head was pounding, he felt like he was going to throw up, he was hung-over.

"Ahh…my head is on fire," he told himself. Tim was left at Fox's last night so Ashley and he could do... "adult things". He then heard footsteps from his room. He turned his head from the floor and looked up. It was his wife.

"What are you doing on the floor?" she asked him. Coyote looked at her confused.

"You don't remember? We drank, we walked home, made love, and…well you get the picture," Coyote said in a muffled, scratchy voice. "I remember being exhausted and falling asleep. You must have left for the bed last night."

"I don't remember that, in fact, I don't remember much from last night," Ashley told him. Coyote shook his head and angled his arms to push himself up off the floor. He brushed dust off of his shirt with his hands. He looked up at his wife; she looked nowhere near as bad as him. He had remembered that she stopped drinking way before he did. He walked up for a hug but she backed off.

"Go clean yourself! You look hideous!" she told him.

"But ehh…b..b..b..ahhh fine!" he yelled and walked to his room to fetch a new pair of clothes and he hopped in the shower. When he finally finished, he walked out in a black shirt and black plaid shorts. She saw him and walked up for a hug.

"Now, that's better," she said but Coyote backed off.

"Go clean yourself! _You _look hideous!" he mocked her. She gave him a quick glare and walked off into the room, Coyote chuckling. She shut the door to their room. He then walked up to their pantry and just grabbed a protein bar and sat down at their table and ate it. He felt his chest in pain from lying on the hard floor when he sat down. He then grabbed some antacid pills and dropped them into a glass of water and watched them fizz up. He then took a swig to fight his drunken state. After a while, Ashley had finally finished her shower and she came out wearing a green shirt and brown pants. Coyote then walked up to her.

"Now, _that's _better," he mocked her again and they finally hugged.

"You're such a d**k," she told him jokingly.

"It's what I do best."

When they let go, she sat down to eat some breakfast. Coyote grabbed his keys to his apartment and put them into his pocket.

"I'm going to go get Tim, I'll be back," Coyote told her. She nodded and he left the room. He walked out to the long hall of doors. He made a sharp left and went to the end of the hall to Fox and Krystal's apartment. He knocked on the door and heard stomping to the door.

_That's my boy. _Coyote thought.

The door flung open and he saw Tim. He was tall for his age. He had yellow fur like his mother, but he had his father's features.

"DAD!" he screamed as he hugged him.

"What's up man? How's it going?" He asked him as he hugged his son back. He then looked up to see Fox walk to him.

"Hey! Look who it is!" Fox said as he walked up to Coyote. Tim had stopped hugging his father and Coyote walked up to Fox and they slapped their hands together to shake.

"What's up? He wasn't any trouble was he?" Coyote asked.

"No, he had Marcus to keep him busy for most of the time, luckily," Fox told him.

"Well, I can see that no one's dead, so that's a plus," Coyote joked. They both laughed before Tim jumped in.

"What did you two do last night?" Tim asked his father.

"Wwwell, that is something we shall not speak of," Coyote told him. Tim suddenly looked a lot less excited and disappointed. Fox gave him a funny look.

"Is this the same like when Marcus stays for the night at our house?" Tim asked.

"Y-yeah, pretty much, your aunt and I do things that we shall not speak of as well," Fox told him. Coyote looked back behind Fox and looked for Krystal.

"Where's…" Coyote asked,

"Krystal? Well she was….honey!" Fox yelled.

"What?" she asked.

"Coyote's here!" Fox yelled back. Krystal then came out of their bedroom and walked up to them. Krystal's look changed from happy to confused when she saw Coyote.

"Oh my, were you….oh, ok," Krystal to Coyote. She could tell when her brother was drinking most of the time. They hugged.

"How many?" she asked him so Tim wouldn't understand.

"A lot, more than I should have," Coyote replied. He realized how much he actually drank last night, it wasn't a little bit, and that was for sure. Krystal smirked a little to him.

"Well, did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it," Coyote replied to her. "Anyway, Fox, I heard Falco was coming down to visit. We should head down to the court and play a few games."

Fox looked and Krystal. She nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Fox replied. "That sounds like fun. I also heard from Tim that he's pretty good, at least that's what he says."

"I am! My dad has taught me all sorts of moves!" Tim pleaded.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Fox replied. Tim smiled to him like he accepted his challenge. Coyote decided to jump in.

"Where's Marcus?" he asked.

"He is at a friend's party right now. He won't be back for a while," Fox replied. Coyote nodded his head.

"Alright, well we've got to…" Coyote was interrupted by the sound of the entrance door opening. They saw Falco when he turned the corner. He looked excited to see them. Coyote walked up to him.

"What's up, it's been a while!" Coyote said to him as they pounded fists together.

"It has! Finally I get to see you guys again," Falco replied happily. Coyote lead Falco to the door and he met Fox and Krystal. He gave hugs and handshakes to them. When he was finished, Coyote stepped in.

"Falco, we were going to head down to the court here and shoot around, want to come?" he asked. Falco turned to him and gave him a funny look.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" Falco replied. Coyote, Falco, and Fox had then agreed. Coyote took Tim back to the apartment to get ready to go. Coyote told Ashley their plan and she was ok with it. She said that she had some errands to run anyway, so they were free. Coyote walked into his room and threw on some gym shorts and a blue gym shirt. Tim wore something similar. When they finished, they went straight to the gym. The gym was in the same complex, it was the size of a high school basketball gym, and it came complete with basketballs and everything. Luckily, no one was there, so they had the whole court to themselves. Tim ran over and grabbed a ball. Coyote quickly followed. Tim dribbled the ball up to the hoop and laid up the ball. It sunk to Coyote's surprise, but Coyote ran up and snatched it out of the air. Dribbling around Tim, he got up to the three point line and let it fly. The ball sailed through the air and bounced off the back of the rim. Coyote usually missed his first shot, but after that, he made a lot of the others. The ball rebounded straight back to him, and he let that one fly as well. The ball swished through the net, a perfect shot. Tim attempted to grab the ball, but Coyote stopped him.

"Hey man, I need my change!" He yelled to his son.

"You didn't give me mine!" Tim retorted.

"No range, no change!" Coyote reminded him. Tim reluctantly passed the ball to Coyote. Coyote moved to the wing of the three point line and he let it fly with precision. It dropped straight through. Before the ball hit the ground, Fox and Falco appeared through the door.

"Alright, 2 on 2, me and Falco on you two," Fox suggested. Coyote nodded his head in agreement.

"We start off, half-court game," Coyote said. Fox and Falco nodded and Coyote took the ball to the half-court line. He checked it to Fox and the game began. Without much difficulty, Coyote made his way past Fox's poor defense. He made a run for the basket and bounce passed it to Tim. Tim was guarded by Falco, who was far taller than him. Then, Coyote signaled Tim to pass it to him. Tim bounced the ball under Falco straight to Coyote. Using his jumping ability, Coyote caught it and dunked it with emphasis. They decided to go with loser's ball so Coyote passed it to Falco. Fox's poor defense had earned him a switch with Falco. Falco checked the ball to Coyote and bolted to his left. Coyote was ready. He jumped in front of him and put up his hands. Falco got to the 3 point line and faded away to shoot. The ball sailed straight in.

"The falcon takes flight!" Falco taunted.

"Alright, 3-2 you guys," Coyote replied as he got the ball from Fox. Coyote wanted redemption, so he thought he would try to make a three after Falco. He checked the ball to Falco and veered to the right. Then, with skill, he flipped the ball behind him and switched directions. This threw Falco off balance, sending him behind. Coyote got up to the line and lined up his shot. He was jumping to shoot when Falco came out of nowhere and smacked the ball back down.

"Get out of my sky fool!" Falco yelled again. Coyote was not fazed however. He rushed and saved the ball. He got around Falco again and let the three fly. It sank into the basket without a problem.

"Buckets!" He yelled as the ball sank through. It was 5-3 with no end in sight. The game went the same for the most part. Fox ended up making many mid ranged jump shots to keep the game close. Tim made the occasional layup, but made a lot of passes for Coyote to alley-oop. It ended decisive score of 21-16, Fox and Falco with the victory. They all high fived after a good game. They were all exhausted.

"Good game guys, you two really took it to another level," Coyote complemented.

"Thanks, you guys had a good game as well," Falco replied. They all left the gym happy with their game. Then, they decided to hang at Fox's to talk about their life and enjoy themselves.

When they arrived, Ashley had actually stopped by to talk to Krystal. They were laughing away about their conversation. They got up to greet their husbands.

"Someone's been working out!" Ashley said to Coyote commenting his sweaty appearance.

"Yeah, it's gross," Coyote replied to her. They hugged regardless. After all the hugging and greeting, they finally sat down and talked.

"So, let's start with you two. What's your story?" Falco pointed to Coyote and Ashley sitting next to each other. Everyone looked at them and Coyote spoke up.

"Well, after the team disbanded we realized that we _really _liked each other. So, we started to sleep together more often, we dated for about 3 months I think, then, we decided to get married. After that we had Tim, and it kind of went from there," Coyote finished. Everyone nodded their heads and then looked to Fox and Krystal who were sitting together as well.

"Our story is similar, we dated for a bit less though, I proposed pretty soon after the team disbanded, and we married soon after. Then we gave birth to Marcus and here we are now," Fox finished. The group kept sharing stories about their lives until they ran out of things to talk about. At the end, they got up, shook hands and Falco took off. Coyote, Ashley, and Tim were about to leave when Fox stopped them.

"Coyote, we were wondering if you could watch Marcus for us tonight?" Fox asked him. Coyote knew exactly what he intended on doing that night, and he owed Fox anyway, so he agreed.

"Sure why not, go enjoy yourselves tonight!" Coyote replied. Fox looked to Krystal and they smiled to each other.

"Alright he will be there at around 5, see you then!" Fox told him. Coyote nodded and his family walked out.

_What a day this has been._ Coyote thought to himself.

(So there was my first one chapter story. I hope you enjoyed it and PM me if you want more of these. Please leave a review!)


	2. Kursed to Oblivion

**Kursed to Oblivion **

Pain. That is what love leads to. Love hurts, and Kursed of all people knows that. 2 years ago, she left it all behind, her team, her home, her…love. Nightmares have plagued her since. Every night, she can't sleep. The memories are always at her door, slowly killing her. But, this is her life, and she can deal with it.

She sat on her bed. This was her home, on the planet Kew. The Lylat System was closer than she would want, but it was fine. Her makeshift "shelter" was enough for the night. She wore a gray combat suit, full of holsters and straps for grenades and bullets. Her communicator was buzzing. She swiped it from the night stand in annoyance. She rubbed her eyes to clear the blur from just waking up. It read: _NEW ORDERS: High pay. Meet at the base room. _

Kursed shook her head and groaned. She rose from her bed to grab her weapons. Her nightstand drawer held her blaster, which she slid into the holster. She decided to detach all of the straps on her to lower the weight. When she was satisfied, she turned and left her room. Her door opened to the dark streets. She calculated that it was about 3:00 in the morning. The streets were shockingly busy to a degree. The dark sidewalk awaited her. She quickly walked down. The town she stayed in wasn't exactly spectacular. It made her think how much her life had changed in 2 years. She set aside those thoughts and kept on. Before long she had reached their "base room". It was practically a deserted former bar. She walked into the abandoned building to see a large bulldog and an ape. The large bulldog was known simply as "The Contractor". The ape was Finn, a strange name for an ape. She joined them at the table.

"Finally you arrived. I was beginning to think the gangsters finally got you," The Contractor growled.

"Just shut up and tell me what I'm doing here," Kursed retorted. The bulldog nodded and began.

"There is a high value target on our list. Someone is willing to pay millions for his head, 10 million to be exact. We don't know who wants him dead or why, but we have orders. The target is none other than Fox McCloud…" That name stabbed Kursed like a knife in her heart. The memories were stronger now and she couldn't suppress them.

* * *

A year after the Aparoid War, Krystal and Fox were becoming closer to each other than they had anticipated. She remembered the first night Fox actually admitted his feeling for her.

On a mission, Krystal had acquired a wound to her left arm that was substantial enough for him to worry. She laid in what could have been her death bed, in a hospital on Corneria. She would grit her teeth from the pain that engulfed her. Fox could only watch from his chair, unable to help. He put his head down and prayed for the pain to go away. When the doctor finally inserted some anesthetics, she stopped groaning from the pain. The doctor began to sew the gash to help the healing process. The doctor then reassured her and left the room. Fox rose from his seat and walked up to her. He was still unable to have the courage to touch her.

"Krystal, I'm…sorry, it was my fault you were hurt. I should have been more careful," Fox shut his eyes to hold back his emotions. Krystal grabbed his hand with her uninjured arm.

"I'm going to be ok," Krystal reassured him.

"But what if you aren't? Then what?" he challenged, holding back tears. Krystal clenched his hand tighter.

"Trust me Fox, I will," she attempted again. Fox didn't seem calm.

"Words do nothing. They lie long enough to keep you from the truth. I'm sorry Krystal, but I….I….couldn't live without you." Fox finished. Krystal shut her eyes and smiled.

"I know Fox; I feel the same way for you. Thanks for staying with me," she said. Fox nodded and slowly left the room.

* * *

Kursed let out a small tear from the memory. She quickly wiped it off to maintain her respect. She looked back up to see that The Contractor had finished, or so she thought.

"As you can see, we have three, but this is a four person job, and I am not in charge," he explained.

"Then who is?" Finn asked. The Contractor pointed to the doorway. A tall vulpine walked in a red and black suit. It was completely black, with red lights running down it. He wore a helmet, concealing his identity. The trooper slowly walked up to the table, his armor clinking as it impacted the floor. He put his hands on the table roughly. Kursed reached out with her telepathy to see who it was, but something blocked her. It was like he was resistant to it.

"We are going to be in groups of two to kill Fox McCloud once and for all," the trooper said in a deep, robotic-like tone. "The vixen is with me, and you two are together, good luck. First to kill him gets the spoil," he said. Kursed looked at her new "partner".

"And if I refuse?" she challenged. The trooper flung his head around to her and grabbed her neck.

"Then you can go back to the s**thole you came from!" he yelled at her. She just nodded and he released her. She gasped for air and rose back up.

_This guy means business._ She thought. The strange trooper put his hands back on the table and began to speak again through his helmet.

"I know what you're thinking; tall, buff, former trooper. And guess what motherf**kers, I am, and sometimes I get angry. So deal with it! I brought you here today because you are some lost, forgotten, once hero kind of motherf**kers," Finn was shocked by the trooper's sudden dirty language. The trooper looked over to him. (Based off of Ice Cube's rant in 21 Jump Street)

"Like this guy. Short, ape, and he probably came from Venom. Damn apes!" he continued. Finn was shocked by his sudden hatred and bared his teeth. The trooper ignored him and turned to Kursed.

"And this chick. Dirty, lost, and probably had some love issues! Love is for children!" he finished. Kursed couldn't believe that the trooper had guessed exactly what she had gone through. This time, she held back the wretched memories she sustained. She watched quietly as the trooper moved to the bulldog.

"You? You're easy. You're just a dummy," he said simply. The dog simply nodded in acceptance. The trooper finally put his hand down back on the table and began the briefing. Kursed was teamed with the trooper, which she didn't like. She worked alone, no split of the pay. But still, killing the man she once loved would be hard, but it was worth the money. Besides, a little revenge is always good. When he finished the briefing, he crossed his arms.

"Get out you two," he ordered Finn and The Contractor. The two were now on their own to find Fox. When the others left, the trooper looked to Kursed.

"We start tomorrow. Go back and get some sleep while I search up anything on Fox's location," he ordered and left the abandoned bar.

* * *

Back in her "shelter", she laid in bed. All she could think about was Fox and how she may have messed up instead of him.

_I turned him down every time he pleaded me to come back. I should've listened. Wait, no! He made me leave! It's his fault I'm stuck here! This is all your fault!_

Kursed clenched her teeth as the memories returned. With pure rage for the man, she held them back with all of her will. But they fought hard to pierce her rage-induced defenses. Before long, she gave in, and they had won.

* * *

Back when she was healing from her injury to her left arm, Krystal had recovered after only a day. Fox had met her that morning to take her to a hotel that he had reserved to house them while Krystal recovered.

Krystal was rising from her hospital bed when he arrived. The door opened to her surprise and made her jump. Once she saw Fox appear, she calmed down. Fox walked in, smiling, and shut the door behind him.

"Hi Krystal. I see you've been getting better?" he asked her.

"Yes Fox, the wound has healed substantially," she replied. Fox nodded and offered his hand to help her down. She grabbed it and lowered herself down to the floor. Fox attempted to let go, but she held his hand firmly. She realized this and rested her head on his shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"Why don't you keep the girl you can't live without near you?" she questioned him, smiling. Fox blushed red and gulped at her sudden affection for him. He looked nervous and began to breathe hard. Krystal sensed the conflict in his mind and laughed.

"I'm just kidding Fox! If you don't want to, that's fine!" she reassured him. Fox lost his nervous expression and replied:

"I think I kind of like it. I don't mind," Fox said confidently. Krystal was shocked, but happy for him. She laughed and buried her muzzle into his shoulder.

* * *

Kursed returned back to the real world. The memories were getting stronger than before, constantly knocking at her door. She despised them, but she could feel them rubbing off on her. Then, she finally broke. She lay in her bed and sobbed furiously.

"Why?! Why do I have to live like this?!" she screamed while she cried. Tears ran down her face like a river. For the first time, she wanted him back. With all of her heart, she wanted to feel his embrace. That was all she desired.

_I'm sorry Fox. I've been cursed to oblivion._ She knew that this was not possible, so she accepted that.

* * *

The next morning, she heard a knock on her door. She arose from her bed and suited up, knowing exactly who it was. When she finished, she ran to her door and opened it. She saw him, the strange trooper who was her "partner". In his black and red armor, he stood impatiently waiting for her. When he saw her, he began to speak.

"Follow," he ordered on the deep robotic tone his helmet projected. Kursed simply obeyed. She walked back out into the dark and abandoned streets. The trooper walked to a dark alleyway in the streets and gestured her to come. She stood in front of him.

"I found out where he will be in about 30 minutes. The abandoned factory has been a mainstream place for drug lords and he has been sent to investigate. We will go there and slay him," he said coldly. Kursed trembled at the thought of killing him, but it had to be done.

The trooper signaled her to follow him and she did. He ran to a building and used the poles and signs to reach the top of the building. She did the same and followed him. Using the tops of buildings, they had finally reached the factory. Suddenly, two arwings flew through the air and landed outside of the building. The trooper pressed on. He jumped to a pipe that stuck out of the factory and climbed to the bottom floor. Kursed quickly followed.

_Two arwings? He must have brought a friend._ She thought to herself.

When they reached the bottom of the piping, the trooper found his way in using a hole in the wall to get through. Kursed followed and came up beside him. They watched as Fox and another person walked through the first room and into the next, holding weapons.

"Distract them," the trooper ordered her. Kursed nodded as she climbed into the top of the next room. She watched as the two stopped there. The trooper was nowhere to be seen.

_It's now or never._ She thought. She drew her blaster and hopped down. She landed near them and pointed her blaster. The two vulpines, as she could make out the other, whirled around and pointed their own. She expected Fox to immediately recognize her, but she thought wrong. She saw as a beam flew through the air from his blaster and hit her in the chest. Luckily, her body armor stopped the beam, but she sustained a wound in the hit spot. She screamed and fell to the floor and she felt blood from the wound. She looked up from the floor to see Fox walking up to her. He roughly grabbed her and threw her against the nearest wall, squeezing her neck.

"Who are you?!" he ordered. His expression didn't change. She attempted to gasp for air, but none came. She then heard a beam fly through the air and hit Fox's vulpine companion, who fell to the ground, dead. He turned to see the trooper standing there, pointing his own blaster. Fox released Kursed and dodged an incoming beam. The trooper walked in and finally removed his helmet, revealing Wolf O'Donnell. Wolf smiled at Fox.

"Finally, I've found you. After stealing this suit from the one you call Coyote, I can finally defeat you!" This was short however, because the "dead" vulpine had reached Wolf without him knowing. He rose up in front of him.

"That's me you son of a b**ch!" he yelled as he decked Wolf in the jaw. Using his blue sword, he drove it into Wolf's chest. The sword pierced the armor, going straight through him. Wolf said nothing as his lifeless, armored body fell to the floor. Coyote pressed the button on Wolf's suit to fold it back together into the backpack. He retrieved it from the dead body and put it back on himself. He then turned back to Fox and nodded. Fox nodded back.

Fox then realized that the vixen was still alive, and wounded. He walked up to her, pointing his gun. As he got closer however, he began to realize who it was. She was sobbing, from the pain and the trauma she had gone through. There was no doubt that this was Krystal, his long lost love.

Fox fell to his knees in front of her.

"Krystal! Oh I'm so sorry!" he confessed, crying in front of her. She looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say to him. He embraced her, and she welcomed it. For the first time in forever, they had been reunited.

* * *

Krystal awoke in her room in the _Great Fox II_. She looked to her left to see Fox waiting for her. She quickly arose from her bed to meet his height. He offered a hug. She was about to, until she felt the madness take over again.

"No! How dare you?! After all you did to me?! No way!" she screamed at him. All she wanted to do was abuse him more, but something stopped her. He didn't look surprised. She still wasn't satisfied. The madness took over again. "You sent me away! Why? Tell me! TELL ME!

Fox suddenly didn't look surprised anymore. His face wreaked with regret and loss. Krystal was becoming impatient.

"I said...TELL ME!" she yelled with tears beginning to flow from her eyes.

"I...don't know, to be honest with you. I loved you, and I sent you away. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm so sorry," Fox said finally. Krystal looked at him with a straight face, tears began to stop coming down. She wiped away at her wet fur and sighed.

"I can't believe that I'm going to say this but...I'm sorry too, for betraying you, for leaving my team and friends behind as well. I will regret it for the rest of my life," she said quietly. Fox shook his head. This was his chance to bring her back finally. He took it. He offered a hug once again. This time, she flew into his arms, embracing him as well. Fox returned the favor.

"Don't you ever let me go," she told him.

"I never will, I promise," Fox reassured.

(Well, this was a fun one to right. If you didn't notice already, I did change the ending to make it better and I hope you liked the change!)


End file.
